Fast foods have become increasingly popular and a number of fast food products have been developed in recent years. Also, great attention has been paid to the production of these fast foods with nutrition and health in mind. That is the fast foods should not only be nutritious but should avoid including high cholesterol and fat ingredients and cooking methods if possible. Thus deep fat fried products that are cooked in cooking oils are less desirable.
There is a product that include a frankfurter on a stick that is molded in a corn based batter. These are know as "Corn Dogs". These are produced by piercing a frankfurter or hot dog lengthwise with a stick and then dipping the hot dog in a cornbread batter. The hot dog coated with the batter is then deep fat fried in a cooking oil. The product thus becomes saturated with undesirable fats and cholesterol in addition to the fat and cholesterol already in the hot dog and batter.
There are also machines around to produce a frankfurter rolled in a sandwich for dispensing by coin operated machines. One such device is disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,879,146 of Estrin, issued Sep. 27, 1932. In this device a roll is cut and a frankfurter is inserted.
There are also food molding machines that have cylinders for production of food items. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,513 that is for producing ice cream cones. In this device, batter is inserted in a mold and a second core is inserted in the mold to form the shell of the cone. Heating elements are included in the device to cook the batter poured into the mold cavity to form the shell of the ice cream cone.
Another device for making pastries such as an ice cream cones is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 13,455, issued Aug. 6, 1912 to Lenier et al. In this device a female die having a number of conical cavities for a plurality of cones is formed for receiving batter. A male die having a number of conical inserts equal to the number of cavities in the female die is pressed into the female die to simultaneously form a plurality of shells which are then cooked and removed from the female die.
It one object of the present invention is to provide a device for producing a breakfast food product of a sausage on a stick embedded and cooked in a pancake batter.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cooking appliance for cooking a breakfast item comprised of a sausage mounted on a stick molded into a pancake batter that can be cooked free of any oils or fats.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cooking appliance that can be used to cook a sausage mounted on a stick and embedded in a batter easily and quickly.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide cooking appliance or utensil that allows a breakfast item such as a sausage mounted on a stick and molded in a pancake batter to be cooked in a deep fry basket without contacting the product with any cooking oil.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cooking appliance for cooking a sausage mounted on a stick embedded in a pancake batter that includes heating coils for cooking the food.